


Caught

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Pure smut, no plot. Bones catches Jim at the back of the couch. Don't own them.





	Caught

Bones nibbled on the back of Jim's neck who moaned. His hands gripped the back of the couch in Bones' living room. "Ssshhh," Bones murmured as he thrust into Jim's ass. "Joanna might wake up."

Jim glanced at the closed door's room, "Want to move this into your room?" Jim nearly doubled over as Bones thrust again into him and wrapped a hand around Jim's member.

"While this wasn't how I pictured our first time," Bones said, looking around. Their clothes were scattered all over the living room. "I'm not stopping now. God you feel good!" Jim pushed back against Bones, spreading his legs further. Bones takes this as further permission as he placed both hands on Jim's hips and continued to thrust into him.

Unable to control himself Jim leaned back into Bones, removing his stabilizing hands and wrapping his hands around the back of Bones' head. Bones nibbled his earlobe. Jim bit his lower lip muffling the moan. They both heard Jo's door start to open and they both hit the floor at the same time. "Daddy," she asked looking around her. Jo was 14 years old and had no delusions as to what was happening as she looked around the room.

Bones' red tinged face popped from the back of the couch, "Yes, honey?" he asked, twice.

"Do we have any orange juice?" she asked. "I'm thirsty."

"Look in the fridge," Bones responded. Bones watched as Jo stepped over two pairs of underwear on her way to the kitchen. Neither man moved as Jo found what she was looking for and returned to the living room. "Oh, Daddy?" Jo asked.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Bones asked.

"Get a room. Night Uncle Jim," she told them with a wink.

"Night, Jo," Jim responded, his face planted against the carpet. Jo closed the door behind her as Bones lay down beside Jim pulling them both onto their sides. Jim obliged as sex continued. The climax came moments later as both men decided they needed to continue this in Bones' room. "She's just too smart," Jim muttered.

"Tell me about it."

 


End file.
